The prior art discloses several devices and assemblies that are used to retain a spare tire in a stored position underneath the chassis of a vehicle. A number of conventional devices include a spare tire carrier portion or assembly that is suspended by a resilient support member, such as a cable, chain, high-strength wire, rod, or other conventional support.
Some of the disadvantages of prevalent conventional systems are fragile interior linkages that may fail in service and often include a dependence upon frictional force to engage or disengage a safety catch. Other disadvantages include moveable parts that may freeze as a result of undesirable exposure to the change in the surrounding environment, including changes in the weather. In the event that the resilient member suspending the spare tire assembly breaks, it is advantageous to provide a reliable retaining device, such as a safety catch, to hold the spare tire in a secure elevated position above the ground. Further, the safety catch should be designed so that it may be engaged and disengaged each time the spare tire is raised and lowered.